wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yona
Yona (ヨナ Yona) is the princess of the Kouka Kingdom, the only heir of Emperor Il, and the reincarnation of the Red Dragon King Hiryuu. On her 16th birthday, she was forced to flee the Hiryuu Castle after her father was murdered by Soo-Won. After Soo-won is arrested, Yona is now the Empress of the Kouka Kingdom. Appearance Yona has purple eyes and long, wavy red hair in the beginning of the series. Though after the series of events when she confronts Kan Tae-Jun, she slices her hair off with a sword to prevent being captured. Yona now wears her hair short, which is slowly growing back. Her current outfit is made up of a white gown and a red vest with dark burgundy borderlines and a light pink sash tied around her waist. She often wears a cape with a hood to hide her full appearance, particularly her red hair. She is also never seen without the same pair of elegant, long earrings. Personality Yona is very adaptable, has a sweet demeanor, and has a strong sense of conviction. On her journey, she shows an absolutely willingness to learn, but she can still be idealistic even if she realizes that something is harder than it sounds. She can be selfish and demanding of others in her pursuits, which is first noted when Yoon scolds her for not thanking him for taking care of Hak, though she shows appreciation of others through her travels. When she was still living in Hiryuu Castle, Yona was ignorant to everything happening around her and only cared about herself or her love. She didn't take the initiative to know the events unfolding around her country despite being a princess. Because of this, she is struck by the hard truth of people hating her father and his leadership, as well as how she had been so ignorant of her duty when she was chased out from her home. To compensate for her lack of concern of her citizens and to protect the place her father once protected, she is mending the conflicts within Kouka little by little. With her sincerity to this oath, she manages to sway and surprise others, to the point that they can’t help but support her regardless of the risks. It is also the reason why she can perform certain feats in spite of her previously hardship-free lifestyle, such as standing up to several armed soldiers or scaling a dangerous cliff for a rare herb. Additionally, these kinds of threats don’t scare her anymore because she thinks that there is nothing scarier than what she witnessed during the night of her birthday. One of her biggest gags throughout the series is her tendency to say things that can easily be misunderstood or thought of in a romantic nature. Hak usually tends to take the brunt of the humiliation when he expects more, but is also the most used to it. Thus, Yona is very dense when it comes to romantic or intimate situations. Whether it's because of her very strong dedication to Soo-Won since childhood or the experience of Tae-Jun's courting, Yona does not notice when others seem to be attracted to her. Ironically enough, she does understand the adult interactions between men and women as adults, as shown when she tells that Hak needs some time to fool around with girls. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters